The adventures of AaronIronBlade:Wizard city arc
by Aaronthegreat1
Summary: Merle Ambrose finally found a wizard with incredible potential.
1. The scout out

In the Golem tower

Merle Ambrose:A-Ha! The spell is ,Gamma we finally found one.

Gamma:Whooo?

Ambrose: A young wizard with amazing potential that might be enough to save wizard city.

Gamma:Where?

Ambrose:A very distance realm,one that dosent't even believe in magic.

Ambrose:I wonder what type of wizard would they be?

Gamma:Let's ask them.

Ambrose:Who? o yes of will ask him in his dreams tonight.


	2. The beginning of a legend

Meanwhile in a other world our hero in waiting Aaron was having a strange vision in his dream,he was in a city(wizard city)in ruin.  
Ambrose:This is what will befall our world if you don't help us stop Malistarie.  
Aaron:Where am I?Who are you?and who is Malistarie?  
Ambrose:All these questions will be answered in do time but for now know i would like you to answer these questions.

 **After Aaron completed the personality test the results showed he was best suited to be a fire wizard.  
** Aaron:What is this power coursing through my body.

Ambrose:I have given you the power to do fire spells.

Aaron:Ok old man no more stalling I want some answers like is Malistarie?

Ambrose:Let me start from beginning,My name Merle Ambrose I am the headmaster of distant world called wizard city that is on the verge of being destroyed by an evil wizard named Malistarie and if his sinister plan succeeds he will destroy all worlds including yours.

Aaron:Well that is definitely a problem but I don't see what I can do about it.

Ambrose:Maybe not right now but if you train hard enough and learn new spells we may have a chance because i saw something special that i haven''t seen in the other wizards.

Aaron:But what about my life in the real world,I can't leave for who knows how long my parents will be worried.

Ambrose:O don't worry about that the speed in my world is much faster than your world,One year is about an hour over here.

Aaron:O well i always wanted to a wiza- wait a minute what happens if i die and what if I want to go home.

Ambrose:Then you'll respond back to the mainlands because only your mind is making the trip (like SAO),and as soon as your done with Malistarie i will send you home if you home if you wish.

Aaron:I accept

Ambrose:Excellent young wizard i can already tell your going to be a big help to us now take my hand and I will take us to Wizard city.

Aaron:Ok (and with that they were off)


	3. Meet and greet

**Aaron and Ambrose had just arrived in to the Ambrose's office**

Aaron: Where are we?

Ambrose: We have arrived in Wizard City(he said while filing though his papers for a picture of the staff)This is Malistaire(points to him).He used to be one of us.

Aaron:So then what happened to him?

Ambrose:Well a while ago his wife had passes away from an unknown illness,a sad fate to say the her death Malistaire went mad trying to find a way to find a way to bring her back to life until he learn of the "krockonomicon",a book said to have the secrets of life death and he plans to use it to bring back his wife also started controlling powerful forces so he can make people do his bidding.

Aaron:I understand, so when do i start training so can kick his butt?!

Ambrose:My my aren't we impatient before you start learning spells you should probably go talk to the teachers of Ravenwood so you can get to know them and choose what your secondary class is going to be then after words I'll show you to your dorm room we will start from their.

Aaron:Ok

 **So first Aaron goes to talk to Halston Balestrom**

Halston:Ah well if our newest student.I'm professor Balestrom, the teacher of storm spells are about creativity and unbeatable power pushing back the opponent.

Aaron:Cool(he thought to himself)

Halston:But theirs a catch,We Storm wizards have weaker health than the other classes of Ravenwood so its always good to have a healer near by.

Aaron:O,well I guess i'll consider you to be my secondary class if the other teachers don't impress me more(get use to reading that)bye.

Halston:Come back whatever your ready master the power of the storm lords.

 **Next Aaron when to visit Lydia Greyrose**

Lydia:Hello there you must be the new wizard Merle Ambrose was talking about.I'm professor Greyrose the teacher of ice spells about unbreakable defense and high health so your opponent can't drop it down to zero.

Aaron:Sweet(he said to himself again)

Lydia:But theirs a catch.

Aaron:(sigh)Of course their is

Lydia:I'm afraid ice spells aren't the strongest of spells when it comes to brute strength but put together with power cards and their almost unstoppable.

Aaron::O,well I guess i'll consider you to be my secondary class if the other teachers don't impress me more bye

Lydia:Comeback when your ready to learn for about the Titans.

 **Then Aaron visit his first teacher Dalia Falmea  
** Aaron:Hi you must be my fire spell teacher i'm Aaron.

Dalia:Welcome i'm Dalia we're off to a great start,good looking and polite(she said with a smile)

Aaron:Thanks ms falmea(blushing)

Dalia:Now then fire spells are mostly about damage over time spells doing damage after damage each turn and all enemies attacks

Aaron:Wait for it

Dalia:But

Aaron:There it is

Dalia:I was going to say even though we have more health the storm or myth wizards we don't have as much as ice or life wizards so just be careful that's all.

Aaron:ready,no wonder the quiz said i'm most at home in the fire school.

 **After that He when to visit Cyrus Drake  
**

Cyrus:(sighs)let me guess,a other wizard want to be taking the ravenwood tour right.

Aaron:let me guess a cancer patience right.(burn)

Cyrus:Get out

 **After that (pleasant)visit Aaron went to Molinda wu**

Molinda:Welcome Aaron I hope Cyrus didn't give you to much trouble.

Aaron:Well i don't think i'm be welcomed there for a while.

Molinda:O don't mind him he been like this after since his brother Malistarie switched to the dark side.

Aaron:THAT'S HIS BROTHER

Molinda:I thought you knew already,anyway life spells as you can you image heals yourself and others an-

Aaron:look as much as i would to hear the life schools weakness i'm very tired do you know where the dorms are?

Molinda: Sure its right over by storm school.

Aaron:Thank you bye

 **And after that Aaron went home (hit the sack) then went to bed**


	4. The adventure begins

**The next day outside of the golem tower**

Ambrose:Okay Aaron today we will begin your first wizard training so take these cards and try and cast the fire cat.

Aaron:Okay,I cast fire cat (a sign comes up that says fizzled) what happened.

Ambrose:O that happens sometimes try it again.

Aaron:I cast fire cat(Fire cat appears and rams into a wall) did I do that.

Ambrose: Yes you have done you first fire spell young wizard and there's plenty more out there.

Aaron:Cool i'll ask Dalia to teach them to me.

Ambrose:O my slow down my boy your not ready for power like that trust me you'll learn more when the time is right speaking of which i thinks time to give the right wizard attire,I have some novice robes in the tower be right back(walks inside the tower).

Aaron:You know i actually think i'm in other world,I thought i just watched to much anime but i can really fell here, is awesome i can't wait to tell my classmates when i get back.

Ambrose:HELP AARON MALISTARIE HAS RETURNED!

Aaron:No way hold on i'm coming (runs up the tower)

Ambrose:Way have you returned here Malistarie?

Malistarie:I have unfinished business.

Aaron:Ok (inhales) i'm here

Malistarie:Is this your newest student,but he is nothing but a child?

Ambrose:He may be a child but he has amazing potential.

Malister:No matter,my henchmen will destroy your little warrior(The draconian go the dueling circle)

Ambrose:Ok wizard take these spells and confront that henchman.I will guide you through the fight.

Aaron:Right(goes the circle)what do i do now?

Ambrose:Cast a spell and point it at the enemy you want to attack.

Aaron:All right here goes i cast troll (does 120 damage)cool.(Draconian cast frost bettle and does 50 damage)that didn't hurt so what happened?

Ambrose:The spell is don't do damage to you they do damage to damage to your health count(point so to Aaron's life points)and once it reaches zero you are defeated

Aaron:This sounds like a game in my world called yugioh.

Ambrose:I know of it.I gave Kazuki Takahashi the idea in his dream.

Aaron:Sweet thank know if kind of a professional du-

Malistarie:You naive fools, have you forgotten about the battle.

Aaron:Thats right i forgot about that anyway i cast fire cat.

Malistarie:You incompetent fool you let the young brat do damage to better turn this battle around or you'll pay for it.

 _The draconian casts Minotaur and reduces Aaron's health to_ 100.

Ambrose:O my your in trouble but I have an idea,here are the extra pips to cast meteor strike that should finish him off.

Aaron:I cast meteor strike(hits the dragon and defeats it)

Ambrose:Yes!good job i knew you had potential now sit back while I tend to Malistarie.

Malistarie:Another time old man i have what i came here for. now i will take my leave of this wrenchit place(disappears)

Aaron:Why did he come here.

Ambrose:I don't know I guess we will have to wait and see but anyway good job battling that monster now I can truly believe you will do just fine speaking of which I almost forgot your wizard clothes(looks through his laundry basket)here we are.

Aaron:Sweet(puts it on)

Ambrose:Whats this(pulls out his phone)yes?o my,well i'll send someone to check it out.(hangs up)

Aaron:Who was that?

Ambrose:Private Conelly on by unicorn way says that things are looking bad over there so I'm sending you to check it out here(gives him a pass)The guard won't let you in unless you have that pass.

Aaron:Awesome I will destroy these evil doers(leaves)

 _And so the adventure begins_


End file.
